Delírios da Noite
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: HENTAI! Neflite não imaginava o quanto poderia desejar uma simples colegial, e um dia, na tentativa de saciar tal desejo, resolveu visitá-la em uma noite estrelada... Naru/Nephrite


Olá, pessoal! Faz um tempo que não posto aqui, admito que andei meio sem inspiração, tenho ainda algumas fanfics pendentes (que não abandonei), e bem, essa que publico agora na verdade não é nova. Há algum tempo a postei no **Nyah!** e acho que o povo lá tem uma quedinha por esse casal (assim como eu). Pois então, estou sem sono, cheia de preocupações familiares na cabeça as quais já não suporto e arrumei essa distração para não surtar (ok, nada a ver falar isso aqui). Particularmente, não me considero uma escritora exímia de hentai, muito pelo contrário, acho que fico da cor de um morango maduro quando redijo uma cena quente e por timidez acabo amenizando-a, mas este aqui , devo confessar... Bem, ao menos para quem se sensibiliza facilmente como eu, está uma pimenta malagueta! Acredito que não é preciso vulgarizar ao extremo para se escrever um bom hentai, e que até mesmo uma pitada de romantismo pode deixá-lo ainda mais envolvente. Concordam ou não? Gostaram, está fraco, está no ponto? Neflite está maravilhosamente sensualmente irresistível? Respondam nas _**REVIEWS**_ .

* * *

><p><strong>DELÍRIOS DA NOITE<strong>

_A noite que Molly jamais irá esquecer..._

Era uma noite fria, estranhamente mais fria do que todas daquele inverno tenebroso, mas mesmo que durante o dia as nuvens cobrissem o dourado da luz solar, a noite não se deixava cobrir por aquela cortina cinzenta e o céu ficava enfeitado pelas mais diversas estrelas ...

Estrelas, sim ... Tão luminosas a ponto de não permitir que no quarto daquela menina, que dormia um sono tão doce quanto ao de uma criança, a penumbra permanecesse. Aqueles astros iluminavam sua pele branca, tornando-a parecida com uma boneca de porcelana frágil e vulnerável ... Vulnerável aos olhos **dele**.

Fazia um tempo que o segundo general do negaverso vinha visitá-la à noite enquanto dormia, ela não se dava conta mas aquelas estrelas que iluminavam seu quarto, todas, sem exceção alguma, a observam. Era como se os olhos azuis do homem por quem ela era loucamente apaixonada dominassem todas as galáxias, aqueles pontos luminosos no céu nada mais eram do que o seu olhar sobre a menina, e a pobre jamais desconfiaria ...

Em seu sono pesado,não pôde sentir uma mão coberta por uma luva branca correr-lhe a face, contornar seu nariz e lábios lentamente com o dedo indicador,sentindo cada traço. Aquele mesmo dedo percorreu seu pescoço até chegar a um ponto específico, o seu colo, e parar.

Os olhos azuis a fitaram com aquele brilho estelar que somente eles possuíam e dessa vez não eram frios como sempre, possuíam uma chama em suas profundezas que parecia arder com ferocidade.

_"Molly... Ah,Molly ..."_ Aquela voz sussurrada soava, enquanto aquela mão começava a desabotoar o primeiro botão de seu pijama e assim revelar a linha do seio...

… E ela sentou-se na cama subitamente !

Ofegava, olhava para os lados, mas somente podia ver o céu acinzentado da manhã nublada pela janela,tocou o seu pijama e ele estava da forma como deixara antes de dormir, todos os botões fechados, até o último .

Fora um sonho ... O mais estranho que tivera, mas não o único.

Todas as noites, diferentes sonhos, sempre com o general, sempre em seu quarto. Ele a tocava de formas que em consciência plena não ousava pensar. Despertava nela um calor que subia por todo o seu corpo, algo que ela não conseguia explicar... Na verdade até conseguia, mas tinha vergonha.

_Desejo ..._

Passava o dia, fazia suas atividades normais, quer dizer, ao menos tentava. Ultimamente todos a sua volta notavam o quão dispersa Molly andava, não prestava atenção em nada, absolutamente. Ela sabia o que a fazia ficar dessa forma, era aquele homem que assombrava seu sono, que não a deixava dormir direito.

Mas ela gostava... Ah,se gostava! Ansiava por cada noite, para adormecer logo e receber a visita tão estimada. Desejava seus toques, seus sussurros, seus suspiros ...

E mais do que tudo, desejava que qualquer dia ele completasse as provocações de toda a noite, que finalmente chegasse ao fim daquele jogo cruel e prazeroso. Afinal, ela já havia lhe oferecido alma, coração, agora só faltava que ele lhe possuísse o corpo ...

_Pureza ..._

Acabava a última aula do dia, os alunos se dispersavam pelo pátio para as atividades extracurriculares. Diferente dos outros dias, que ela costumava jogar tênis, justo naquele resolvera ir até a piscina sozinha. Foi ao vestuário,vestiu o seu maiô azul marinho próprio para a natação, e por fim sentou à beira da piscina mergulhando as pernas na água para medir a temperatura .

- Aprecia natação? - Aquela voz era inconfundível! Era ele, ao seu lado da piscina ! Trajando sua roupa social de sempre.

-Se-senhor Masato ! - Arregalou os olhos ao ver o reflexo dele na água, por trás de si.

Ele se ajoelhou pelas suas costas, bem próximo, o suficiente para apoiar seu queixo sobre a cabeça da menina. As mãos másculas e firmes tocaram-lhe os ombros e deslizaram em sincronia até o seu colo, arrancando um suspiro tímido da boca da menina, que permaneceu imóvel, sem saber o que dizer ou como reagir e se realmente deveria fazer algo, talvez fosse melhor esperar para ver aonde ele poderia chegar.

Mas sem muita demora, o toque cessou e ele se levantou, ficando de pé ainda atrás dela, de forma que ainda era possível ver seu reflexo na água, ela podia notar , por mais que um pouco distorcido, o sorriso malicioso em meia curva naqueles lábios que chamavam seu nome à noite.

- É proibido mergulhar usando joias, bijuterias ou coisas do gênero. Esqueceu? - Ele falava, enquanto em sua mão segurava um cordão dourado com pingente de flor que a menina até esqueceu que estava usando.

- Oh, é mesmo ! - Ela sacudiu a cabeça tentando voltar ao normal.

A verdade é que no momento em que ele simplesmente se aproximou, ela sentiu aquele calor como das outras vezes, e estava morrendo de medo que ele tivesse percebido. Seria uma enorme vergonha , que Deus a poupasse disso !

Mas quando deu por si, ele já nem estava lá, parecia até que havia sido uma ilusão, Molly ficou confusa. Contudo, o seu cordão não estava mais lá, procurou por todo o ginásio depois que nadou, e não encontrou nada, nem no vestuário.

_... Ilusão ?_

_- __Não , aquilo foi real com certeza!_

Sem que ela percebesse, em um canto sombreado uma silhueta surgia rapidamente, apenas o risco de seus lábios em um sorriso que esbanjava perversão era possível de ser visto, mas a menina não percebeu...

_" Molly, Molly ..." _Ele repetia o nome mentalmente, enquanto lembrava dos dias em que ficava a observá-la em sigilo, guardava em si os segredos de seus sentimentos mais obscuros que no início o incomodavam, mas que aos poucos foram tomando conta de seu ser e quando ele se deu conta, havia se tornado escravo de sua maior fraqueza.

_Humanidade ..._

A noite caía sobre Tóquio, mais uma vez repleta de estrelas. Após o dia conturbado, Molly resolvera tomar um banho para refrescar não só o corpo mas também as ideias. Mergulhou seu corpo na banheira e fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás, deixando-a apoiada na borda onde uma pequena toalha azul clara estava dobrada, lhe serviu de travesseiro.

_"Molly"_ - Era a voz dele, como da outra vez, sussurrada ao pé de seu ouvido!

Abriu os olhos depressa, olhou para os lados, mas não havia nada, nem sinal dele, mas ela podia dizer convictamente que o sentia e que estava perto. Apressada, levantou-se, enxugou-se rápido e mal, ainda assim vestiu um roupão branco de banho e como uma louca, abriu subitamente a porta, saiu do banheiro e gritou pelos cômodos :

- Senhor Masato ! É você ?

Ele havia escolhido a ocasião perfeita,sabia que a mãe da menina viraria a noite arrumando as novas peças e pedras preciosas que havia encomendado para sua joalheria. Molly ficaria sozinha em casa até a manhã do dia seguinte, estaria lá a sua disposição pelo tempo que lhe fosse necessário.

Ela entrou em seu quarto que estava escuro, não encontrou nada mas continuou repetindo o nome, procurou até no armário como se o general fosse se esconder como uma criança brincando de esconde-esconde, o que com certeza provocou uma risada silenciosa no homem.

Quando deu as costas e já ia saindo do cômodo insatisfeita por não tê-lo encontrado, sentiu seu corpo ser puxado pelas costas abruptamente por dois braços que a envolveram e a trouxeram de volta para dentro.

Suas costas foram de encontro ao abdomen masculino e nele se colaram, enquanto isso um queixo encostou em seu ombro e um ar quente percorreu a pele de seu pescoço.

_Arrepio ..._

Não muito depois, havia algo úmido que tocava a mesma pele e deslizava. Lábios ... Sedentos e ansiosos para experimentar aquela carne. Não demorou muito para que pudesse sentir o roçar dos dentes dele em seu pescoço, que se seguiram de uma leve mordida a fim de simplesmente provocá-la .

As mãos dela buscaram os braços do general e apertaram as mangas de suas vestes, as pernas da menina tremiam como nunca antes haviam tremido, estava envergonhada pela sensação que aquilo lhe proporcionava e estava com medo.

Sabia que era ele, conhecia aquele perfume dos cabelos castanhos ondulados que esbarravam em seu rosto com a brisa noturna, e mesmo o som do respirar lhe era familiar de longe .

- Ah, senhor Ma-sa-to ... - As palavras soaram cortadas, como se fossem difíceis de se dizer. - Pare, por favor... Está me assustando... - Ela sussurrava em um tom nada convincente enquanto seus olhos lentamente se fechavam.

Ele riu em baixo tom, afastando-se apenas um passo e soltando-a, ficando parado. Ainda demorou um pouco para que ela conseguisse se recompor e virasse, lentamente, para encará-lo face a face.

A respiração pesava, e ele ainda nem tinha começado realmente. O rosto estava rosado, os olhos ainda levemente arregalados e piscantes, ela unia as mãos no colo, apertando o fino tecido de seda de seu roupão que , por conta dela não ter se enxugado direito e de estar exposto à luz das estrelas e da lua, trasparecia as linhas de seu corpo adolescente.

Reparando as condições da menina, o general a analisava de cima a baixo guardando todos os detalhes. Sim, ela não possuía um corpo desenvolvido, seios fartos, pernas torneadas, mas a sua delicadeza e vulnerabilidade em si eram o que realmente atraiam aquele general.

Era como se ele fosse o lobo , e a menina o pobre cordeiro indefeso.

- Molly, você me ama ? - Ele sabia que sim, ela só podia amá-lo já que só tinha olhos para ele, fazia tudo o que lhe pedisse e nunca fez questão de guardar segredo sobre isso.

Ela quase perdeu o ar, nunca pensou que ele fosse fazer tal pergunta tão diretamente,ainda mais olhando-a nos olhos da forma tão profunda a qual fazia. Mais uma vez seu rosto assumia uma cor intensamente rosada e seu coração acelerava tanto que quase parava.

- Me ama ? - Ele repetiu a pergunta,dando um passo à frente retornando à pouca distância que antes o afastava dela, quase irrelevante.

Para constatar que ela não tentaria fugir de seu olhar, segurou o queixo da menina e levantou seu rosto, forçando-a a encarar seus olhos azuis famintos, sedutores.

- Sim ! - Soou tão natural e espontâneo que parecia que mesmo que ela tentasse conter aquela afirmativa, escaparia por sua garganta, escorregaria.

- Mesmo? Então me dê uma prova. - Aproximou seu rosto ao da menina até encostar seus lábios sobre os dela e contorná-los com a pele umedecida e quente , como se desenhasse sobre eles.

- Ah ... Senhor Masa... - Os olhos dela reviravam e suas pernas quase se desmontavam quando sentia-o dar uma breve mordida em seu lábio inferior e suspirar, permitindo que o ar quente de sua respiração adentrasse a boca que ao seu beijo sempre desejara.

- O que estaria disposta a fazer para me mostrar a força de seu amor, Molly ? - A mão que antes segurava o queixo da menina, agora apoiava-o apenas com o dedo indicador para manter o rosto erguido, e o general ameaçava lentamente afastar seus lábios dos da menina tão desejosos por eles.

- Qualquer coisa ! - Respondeu de prontidão, envolvendo os ombros dele com as mãos numa súplica gestual para que ele não se apartasse dela. - O que o senhor quiser ! - Olhou-o nos olhos demonstrando uma mistura de paixão insana e desespero no olhar.

_A prova ..._

Ele sorriu com o canto dos lábios demonstrando satisfação, era exatamente o que queria ouvir. A não resistência dela e a inocência eram como o alimento para saciar-lhe o apetite . Sentia-se tentado de todas as formas possíveis a tomar do néctar puro que ela tinha a oferecê-lo, a devorar a luz que a consumia e poder entender um pouco mais daquela devoção, e até mesmo seu tamanho desejo por ela.

Ficara tanto tempo observando-a somente para ver se aquilo passava, mas nesse momento a única certeza de que tinha era que precisava tirar a prova.

- Então seja minha essa noite ... - Ele disse enquanto dava mais um passo à frente, e com a mão que ainda estava livre, puxava a maçaneta atrás da menina e fechava a porta do quarto. - E todas as outras, de toda a sua vida !

Não deu tempo para que desse uma resposta, já que no momento seguinte ele a lançou naquela porta, encurralando-a, e invadiu sua boca voluptuosamente com a língua, quase arrancando-lhe o ar. De início, a menina cerrou os olhos estranhando tamanha violência, chegou a colocar as mãos sobre o peito do general tentando conter a sua fúria, mas fora em vão ...

Em menos de segundos via-se rendida à toda aquela voracidade e correspondia à aquele beijo feroz com toda a intensidade de sua alma. Seu corpo já não respondia aos comandos da mente, mas apenas aos reflexos do toque, quando o general apertou a sua cintura com as mãos e a envolveu em seguida com os braços firmes, foram as mãos da garota que alcançaram a nuca dele e entrelaçaram-se nos fios ondulados, provocando-lhe um arrepio .

Abandonando finalmente os lábios femininos já molhados, foi de encontro ao pescoço novamente, onde sutilmente desceu percorrendo com a ponta de sua língua, arrancando um gemido da menina que o deixou ainda mais instigado a continuar. Enquanto ainda a envolvia naquele abraço, apertando os corpos, colidindo-os num roçar tão provocante à ponto de sufocar a razão, sugava com afinco a pele sensível daquele pescoço, deixando uma leve marca arroxeada no lugar, mais uma vez fazendo a menina gemer.

- Deseja que eu pare ? - Sussurrou, ao roçar os lábios ainda naquela pele fina e subir lentamente até outro ponto: a orelha.

Ela não conseguiu responder por conta da timidez, mas era claro em sua expressão quase extasiada, em seu rosto ruborizado inclinado para o alto com os olhos fechados, que a última coisa que desejava era que ele parasse.

- Vamos, responda Molly ! - Ao mesmo tempo que era provocante, seu tom soava autoritário.

E como ver a menina naquele estado de vergonha mesclada ao prazer o excitava mais do que qualquer outra coisa, decidiu instigar os instintos dela mais ainda mordiscando levemente a ponta de sua orelha, onde havia colado os lábios para ordenar uma resposta.

- Não ! - A resposta se mesclou com o gemido que escapuliu da garganta no momento em que o general a brindou com aquela sensação de arrepio profundo percorrido por todo o corpo.

A boca dele ao tocar qualquer ponto de seu corpo despertava aquela chama, aquele calor que sentira durante o sono, e que agora se dava conta do que realmente era .

_Luxúria ..._

Pronto, a carta branca havia sido dada. Aquele corpo pertenceria à ele aquela noite, todo, totalmente , ela estava pronta para que ele adentrasse-a em todos os sentidos.

Ainda abraçando-a pela cintura, suspendeu seu corpo, e com suas mãos como guia , fez com que as pernas da menina o envolvessem e entrelaçassem seu corpo num abraço, em um toque ao mesmo tempo bruto e gentil, passou uma das mãos pela coxa da garota, subindo aos poucos à ponto de delinear a virilha com o polegar e mais uma vez,ela gemia... Gemia, enquanto a língua dele experimentava a pele de seu colo tal qual como seus lábios ainda não saciados de conhecer novos sabores.

As mãos pequeninas e delicadas que antes afagavam a nuca, desciam de encontro ao início das costas do general e seus dedos se comprimiam, apertando mais uma vez o tecido nobre, provocando dessa vez um arrepio no homem e não somente em si, fazendo com que o corpo dele se inclinasse sutilmente para frente e assim, ficava mais nítida a sensação de um relevo roçar-se entre suas pernas , relevo este que se encontrava dentro da calça dele e de certa forma era bastante perceptível.

Novamente se beijaram com ardor, e aproveitando a forma como estavam encaixados e como a jovem estava suspensa, o general se permitiu apalpar de mão cheia as nádegas dela, forçando-a a sentir ainda mais aquele membro que mesmo coberto por um tecido, era protuberante e pulsante,como se estivesse afoito para adentrar os lugares antes nunca explorados.

_Proíbidos ..._

Aquilo que sentia querer acomodar-se entre suas pernas sobre pressão a excitava. Sim, era isso o que acontecia e ela já sabia, aquela vergonha que sentia tornara-se um espectro que agora se perdera em terras distantes, quanto mais sentia aquele roçar, mais facilitava para o encaixe, embora ainda houvesse roupas que atrapalhassem .

Ela apertava-o com suas pernas e inclinava seu ventre para frente, assim não só a sua intimidade, mas também todo o resto de seu corpo se exprimia contra o dele e, ah, como ele gostava ! E assim, enquanto pareciam quase pegar fogo, carregando-a daquela maneira, beijando-a da mesma forma, em passos largos encaminhou-se à cama onde a atirou. Em seguida, de joelhos, com as pernas dela entre as dele, ficou sobre ela, curvando seu corpo para frente, inclinando-se sobre a jovem, primeiramente observando o quão sublime a menina ficava banhada apenas à luz da Lua e das estrelas.

Os cabelos quase cor de cobre, curtos, esparramados pelo lençol azul como o céu de verão. Os olhos verde-água transparecendo não só paixão, desejo, mas um amor sem fim. O corpo de menina, intocado, coberto apenas por uma fina camada de tecido branco de seda , um roupão já semi aberto que permitia ao general a visão do desenho dos seios pequeninos, do umbigo delicado e do caminho para o paraíso que ele desejava adentrar... A essência virginal de Molly.

Ele abriu a gola de sua farda e aos poucos começou a tirar sua parte de cima, em seguida despiu-se da camisa que usava por baixo dessa e logo, com seu tronco desnudo, permitiu que a adolescente tivesse a visão de seu peitoral, sua barriga, braços definidos de pele alva, firme, tão sedutor era seu corpo quanto seu rosto, imponente, másculo, porém ao mesmo tempo de traços finos e delicados, a combinação perfeita, ou melhor, a perfeição.

A mão dela, ainda tímida e talvez temerosa, trêmula, direcionou-se à aquele abdômen anatomicamente perfeito e experimentou a sua tessitura num toque gentil, delicado. O General em seguida repousou sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a tocá-lo com mais firmeza, volúpia. Ela corou e ele, bem, sentiu-se ainda mais tentado. Após toque tão singelo ele queria mais, muito mais. Queria avançar, queria finalmente poder vê-la por completo para não mais ter que imaginar como seria mas sim poder lembrar depois.

Inclinou um pouco mais seu corpo sobre o dela, tornando a aproximar os rostos, e dessa vez suave, repousou a mão sobre a faixa que ainda mantinha fechado o roupão da sua pequena ninfa, começou a puxá-la devagar, desfazendo o nó e surrupiando a respiração de Molly que sentiu o corpo inteiro estremecer .

- Deixe-me vê-la por completo ... - Sussurrou naquele tom sedutor o qual parecia hipnotizá-la.

Com o nó desfeito, tudo o que precisou fazer foi afastar com as mãos o tecido que ainda cobria poucas partes do corpo da menina. Seus seios delicados, sua cintura fina até bem torneada e sua intimidade. Não pode evitar sorrir da mesma forma maliciosa de ainda a pouco, aquela visão fizera-o lembrar de seu membro latejante, suplicando para adentrá-la, mas para que isso acontecesse, antes precisava prepará-la para as "boas vindas".

Tocou um daqueles delicados relevos com uma das mãos, contornando a sua curva e em seguida o anel rosado do mamilo, tão sensível, nunca antes tocado. A menina virou o rosto para o lado, fechando os olhos e discretamente revirando-os, tentou conter-se mas a sua voz não calava, soava ainda que baixa e quase rouca em um misto de timidez com excitação .

Aqueles gemidos doces, quase sussurrados eram como um convite ao general para que continuasse, era como se lhe dissessem :

_" Por favor, não pare!"_

E obedecendo a eles, prosseguiu. Inclinou o rosto para frente e antes de tudo, passou a língua entre os pequenos montes, como um prólogo do que faria a seguir. Não demorou para que aproveitasse do sabor que aquela pele lhe trazia, envolvia com os lábios um dos mamilos já enrijecidos e o umedecia com a língua para depois sugá-lo como se dele fosse extrair o mais puro néctar de uma rara flor. Intensificava aquilo à medida em que os gemidos da menina soavam ainda mais alto, como uma melodia agonizante. Sua outra mão segurava o outro seio e o apertava levemente no início, até que quando o corpo da menina passava a estremecer e inclinar-se para cima, sentia-se livre para massageá-lo e pressioná-lo entre os dedos.

Enquanto isso, ela apertava os lençóis, tentando conter não só os gemidos, mas tentando espantar a timidez. Jamais em algum momento imaginou que poderia realizar algo como aquilo com o homem que tanto amava. Muito menos que ele a olharia com os olhos de um adulto para uma adulta.

Achava que nada lhe proporcionaria prazer maior até sentir a língua dele descer, percorrer sua barriga, virilha e enfim, alcançar a parte mais íntima de todo o seu corpo, a qual até aquele dia era intacta .

Não, ela não gemeu, praticamente gritou ... Um longo, alto e libertador grito, onde todos os seus medos e pudores se esvaiam com o vento que saía pela janela e balançava as cortinas.

Ela era doce e pura... Tão quente e úmida, e principalmente, dele. Ele sabia que nenhum nunca havia sonhado em tocá-la, tampouco beijá-la . Céus, iria enlouquecer ! Era somente dele !

_Possessão ..._

Além de acariciá-la com a língua em movimentos circulares, permitia que um dedo seu a adentrasse . As pernas dela pareceram tensionar quando o general a tocou daquela forma, tão íntima, então, para impedir que aquela tensão permanecesse afastou as pernas dela, abrindo-as um pouco mais assim tendo mais fácil acesso à aquele botão de rosa que implorava para ser polinizado.

Um toque, vários toques, e logo as pernas antes tensionadas e quase comprimidas agora estremeciam, os gemidos eram seguidos e o corpo da menina já não respondia por si. Era a hora. O momento que ele tanto havia almejado e ela secretamente, também. Toda a inocência seria tomada como se um vinho branco pudesse se tornar tinto em um cálice que a ele agora pertencia. A essência virginal por fim seria derramada pelas mãos dele ...

- Senhor Masato ...

- Diga _" Neflite"_. - Disse, enquanto ao fitá-la com os olhos ardendo em chamas, livrava-se da última peça de roupa que vestia,ficando totalmente despido. Posicionava-se entre as pernas dela e permitia que seu membro roçasse em sua mais íntima joia, sensível e pura, a qual ele lapidaria.

- Neflite! - Nem sequer raciocinou, gritou aquele nome quando, mesmo que devagar, o general começou a penetrá-la.

_Inocência perdida ..._

Dor, sim... Uma ardência nunca antes sentida, mas não tão ruim, na verdade vinha misturada à um prazer insano, instintivo. Os dedos dela mais uma vez percorreram as costas do general mas dessa vez suas unhas faziam rastros naquela pele rígida de tantas batalhas já vividas.

Os arranhões eram como um incentivo para que o general prosseguisse e assim ele fazia. Deu continuidade a penetração, e para que a menina se acostumasse com a "invasão", por um momento ficou parado, apenas em seu interior, sentindo o calor molhado de sua feminilidade nunca antes explorada. Com o roçar da perna dela na sua, sentiu que era o momento para prosseguir o ato que mudaria a vida de ambos para sempre.

No início movimentava-se devagar, para frente e para trás num calmo embalo, passava a acelerar gradativamente o ritmo quando, em meio aos gritinhos e suspiros, a jovem apertava o corpo dele contra o seu, colando os seus seios pequeninos ao peitoral rígido e quente, umedecido pelas primeiras gotas de suor.

Os cabelos dele desabavam sobre o rosto e colo dela como cortinas de cor similar a de avelãs , eram macios , finos e de um perfume estonteante. Fitava os olhos azuis, vendo através destes uma imensidão de estrelas fugazes as quais imploravam por ela, em seguida via-se inevitavelmente atraída pelos lábios que entreabertos e molhados esboçavam um sorriso de quase satisfação. Mesmo o general, devido ao prazer demasiado, permitia soar gemidos graves, baixos mas ferozes, enlouquecendo de vez todos os sentidos de Molly .

Os movimentos antes vagarosos e pacientes agora tornavam-se profundas estocadas rápidas e vorazes, mas tamanha era a excitação de ambos que mesmo a menina tendo acabado de perder a sua virgindade, já não havia dor, apenas prazer e o presságio de um orgasmo que os dois compartilhariam ao mesmo tempo.

Os gemidos se misturavam, as respirações ofegantes e sincronizadas compunham uma sinfonia de sensações. O roçar de pele com pele, o suor a escorrer por cada milímetro tornando os dois em úmidos, unidos e insaciáveis amantes. Os dedos que deslizavam pelas formas, desenhando imagens desconexas, apertando , afagando, arranhando como uma fera.. Ah sim, eles literalmente tornavam-se um!

E assim, o inevitável aconteceu, ambos alcançaram o ápice juntos, e quando todo o pólen foi absorvido pela rosa que enfim desabrochava, foi o momento em que o seu responsável permitiu que seu corpo pendesse sobre o dela, e ali, deitado, fatigado, ficou por um tempo, retomando o ar e também, talvez quem sabe, a consciência.

Ela o abraçou, fechando os olhos, podia sentir a respiração pesada dele a soprar em seu ouvido, enquanto o queixo dele repousava em seu ombro, e suas mãos esparramavam-se pela cama. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, inclinou levemente o rosto para encará-la mais uma vez, e enquanto seus olhos dialogavam em silêncio, agora sério, simplesmente aproximou a sua mão do rosto jovem e infantil, tocou-o em um breve afago, contornando suas maçãs rosadas .

Baixou o olhar para o lençol da cama e ao ver neste uma pequena mancha de sangue esparramado, tornou a encarar a adolescente, mostrando em seus olhos o brilho de todo um Universo que somente ela iria conhecer.

- Você é minha ...

- Sim , para sempre .

Após as poucas palavras que trocaram, mas que foram o suficiente, Molly fechou lentamente os olhos e por fim, acabou adormecendo de cansaço...

_Destino ..._

Os raios de Sol adentraram o quarto provocando uma sensação incômoda aos olhos da jovem. Era o primeiro dentre muitos dias em que o Sol finalmente se fazia presente e ofuscava aquelas nuvens escuras que insistiam em tirar o seu brilho. Seria coincidência?

Molly sentou-se na cama devagar, seu corpo todo parecia pesado. Estava sorridente, ainda nas nuvens, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando olhou para os lados e não avistou aquele que deveria ter passado a noite toda consigo .

- Senhor Masat ... Neflite ! - Chamou-o em vão, não estava lá.

Essa não, será que teria sido mais um daqueles sonhos que ela sempre tivera a noite? Mas esse tinha sido tão real... Poderia ela estar confundindo a realidade com a fantasia?

Antes que acabasse por surtar por não saber discernir o que sonhara ou fizera, a prova da noite seguinte acabou por encontrar em sua mesa de cabeceira. Lá estava - o colar que tinha perdido na aula de natação- que na verdade tinha ficado com **ELE **.

- Ele esteve sim aqui ... Eu tenho certeza! - Ela segurou o colar com as duas mãos, levou-o perto ao coração e suspirou. - Ah, Neflite !

E não tão longe quanto ela pensava, mas no telhado de sua casa, estava o general de pé, segurando o lençol que carregava em si a prova de que agora Molly lhe pertenceria para todo o sempre, o elixir de sua virgindade. Mal sabia ela, mas nunca aquelas visitas em seu sono foram sonho, ele realmente esteve lá, realmente a tocou e sussurrou seu nome. Ela nunca esteve sozinha, e muito menos, distante dos pensamentos dele ...

- Até a noite, Molly . - Ele sorriu a carregar aquele lençol , e enfim desapareceu do telhado como um feixe de luz. Mas sem dúvida alguma, não tardaria a voltar para brindar a menina com as sensações mais inéditas que alguém poderia lhe proporcionar, assim como ela proporcionava a ele .

_Unidos em um só, pelas estrelas, pela noite, para todo o sempre ..._

_**.Fim.**_


End file.
